Frío aliento
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: En las vacaciones de invierno, Harry Potter se encuentra con algo inesperado que le recuerda mucho a cierta persona.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el «Festival Navideño 2016 Creature's Chistmas» festejado por las paginas I love BottomHarry y We Love Drarry"

 **Frío aliento**

En el poblado de Wiltshire hay un pequeño bosque que se cubre de nieve blanca cuando llega el invierno, el aire huele a pino y hace un frio estremecedor, a Harry Potter le recuerda un poco al bosque prohibido pero sin los peligros en cada rincón.

Tres noches antes de navidad el moreno decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores para despejar su mente de pensamientos no tan cuerdos. Esa noche, en ese mismo bosque le llamo la atención algo azul que sobresalía de la nieve parecido a un esponjoso algodón, Harry lo levanto en el aire recibiendo un aliento frio que le lleno la cara dejándolo embriagado.

Un pequeño zorro le enseño los colmillos desde el suelo y de inmediato quiso escapar, pero se quedó quieto, se lastimo una pata cuando Harry lo arrojó al suelo.

El profesor de DCAO cargo al animalito en sus brazos sintiendo el temblor de la criatura, ahora que lo miraba con atención era un animal hermoso, pelaje blanco como la nieve y cola azulada, además esos ojos plateados… Harry abrió la boca asombrado.

—Vine aquí para escapar de ti —susurro el hombre llevando la cabeza del animal a sus labios.

El zorro movió la cabeza y lamió la mano de Harry.

oOo

Fuu, fuu, fuu…

Albus soplaba una taza de chocolate, levanto la vista cuando su padre entro a la casa y frunció el ceño cuando vio al animalillo en sus brazos.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto dejando la taza olvidada en la mesa.

—Un zorro, lo encontré en el bosque, Al ¿quieres ayudarme a curarlo? Parece que le lastime la pata —contesto el mayor.

Albus arrugo la nariz, negó con la cabeza y cogió su taza de chocolate.

—Estoy cansado papá, encárgate tú de él, buenas noches —dijo Albus besando la mejilla de su padre y yendo a su habitación.

Harry se quedó atendiendo al zorrito.

oOo

El zorro se acomodó en la cama compartiendo cobijas con su rescatador, le molestaba el olor a fémina que ahí se respiraba pero intento olvidarlo concentrándose solo en el aroma de Harry. El moreno se alegraba de no pasar aquella noche solo pues Ginny se había ido con Lily y James a casa de Molly mientras él se quedaba en casa con Albus, pero ahora tendría la compañía de un hermoso animalito.

oOo

Al poco tiempo Harry se quedó completamente dormido y en el inconsciente de los sueños recordó al mejor amigo de su hijo menor; Scorpius Malfoy hacia su aparición con el uniforme del colegio, llevaba la corbata verde y plateada de Slytherin y lo miraba sugerentemente con aquellos intrigantes ojos grises.

La pareja de estudiantes iba caminando por el pasillo charlando animadamente cuando se toparon con el profesor, Albus saludo a su padre con un asentimiento y el rubio se detuvo un momento frente a él.

—Profesor Potter, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a perfeccionar el encantamiento que nos enseñó en clase —dijo Malfoy.

—Por supuesto, estoy dando asesorías en la tarde en mi despacho, también deberías venir Albus —contesto el profesor.

Albus suspiro.

—Mejor no —fue todo lo que dijo.

Más tarde Scorpius se presentó en el despacho del profesor Potter, ningún otro alumno había asistido a las asesorías por lo que estaban completamente solos.

—Comencemos —dijo el profesor.

Scorpius sonrió ladino y de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos de Harry, el profesor lo sostuvo confundido.

—Scorp…

No termino la frase, los labios rosados acapararon los del salvador del mundo mágico, Harry correspondió al beso y estrecho el pequeño y delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, la mano pálida y pequeña busco a tientas la entrepierna de su profesor, cuando la encontró masajeo un poco, el mayor suspiro con satisfacción pero la parte racional de su cerebro hizo que apartara al muchacho.

—Scorpius detente, eres apenas un niño y yo bien podría ser tu padre —regaño Harry aunque sin mucha convicción.

El rubio lo miro molesto ¿Cuántas veces había dicho la misma escusa? Tan trillada y patética. Los ojos grises se encendieron y en ese momento se arrodillo ante su profesor, desabrocho el pantalón y bajo la ropa interior descubriendo lo que más le interesaba.

oOo

Al otro lado de la puerta se podían oír claramente los gemidos del moreno. El menor de los Potter se estremeció y pensó "ojala no hubiera escuchado eso" bebió un sorbo de agua y dejo la taza de chocolate en el fregadero.

oOo

Harry soltó un gruñido de placer, tenía la respiración entrecortada, miro hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con esos ojos grises que lo miraban con burla, nunca había comparado a Scorpius con su padre Draco pero en esos momentos se parecía tanto a él. Scorpius trago y se levantó dejando al profesor solo en la habitación.

oOo

Albus observo como su mejor amigo se enjuagaba la boca, estaba completamente desnudo, su cuerpo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la cocina.

—¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? —pregunto sin apartar la vista de su trasero.

—Sí, ¿puedo subir a tu cuarto? —dijo Scorpius volviéndose.

—Adelante.

Los muchachos subieron a la habitación de Albus.

—No puedo creer que realmente lo hayas hecho —comento Al.

—Tu padre es el mejor.

Scorpius se puso la ropa y un gran abrigo. Albus torció el gesto.

—Tengo que irme Albus, probablemente mañana Harry no pueda levantarse, después de todo los zorros nos alimentamos de la magia vital de quien elegimos como pareja.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, adiós Scorpius.

—Adiós.

Los niños se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

oOo

 **N/A:** **Hola queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado mi participación en este Festival, ¡ay! Tenía tantas ganas de escribir de esta pareja y al fin pude hacerlo.**

 **Les deseo felices fiestas y si tienen vacaciones disfrútenlas mucho.**


End file.
